Consuelo nocturno
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Dagger sabe que ellos no son buenas personas y ni siquiera intentan serlo. Todo sea por mantener vivo el sueño de todos. Por eso cuando Joker busca consuelo en esas noches sombrías, Dagger no puede decirle que no.


Sí, estoy terminando el próximo capítulo de Sueños eróticos, pero me di un tiempo para hacer esto. Me di cuenta que no había hecho nada para celebrar Book of Circus (bueeno... ya lo verán). Han sido unos días muy ajetreados. Esto fue algo que salió todo random. Como pueden ver, es JokerxDagger, y es romántico. Así que si no les interesa, ya saben que hacer. :)

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji, Book of Circus, y todo lo referente no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Yana Toboso, fabulosa e increíble. Si me perteneciera, probablemente supiera si el anime va a ser totalmente fiel al manga. (Aunque hasta ahora está increíble).

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Consuelo nocturno**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Lo hicimos. Hemos logrado capturar a otro niño para Padre. Esta vez fue muy fácil, el niño cayó con el mundo fantástico y maravilloso que la alucinación le hacía ver, introduciéndose inmediatamente en la carroza de "cuento de hadas".

Era necesario. Lo que hacemos en cierto modo no está bien, pero con tal de mantener vivo el orfanato... haría lo que fuera por ello... por estar con mis hermanos... No importa tener que matar o capturar a inocentes, con tal de que nuestro sueño siga. Eso es lo que todos pensamos y lo que siempre hemos pensado.

Joker es nuestro líder, a veces me pregunto cómo lo maneja él... la presión de ser nuestro guía. A pesar de que Padre dé las órdenes, él lo hace desde las sombras, no como Joker, que tiene que estar al frente, atendiendo el circo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo lo mismo en situaciones en las que nadie se reiría.

Él... ninguno de nosotros somos buenas personas. O al menos, ninguno de nosotros somos unos santos. Está bien, una persona que no tiene pecados simplemente no es un ser humano, aunque, en ocasiones, suelo pensar que del grupo, los peores somos nosotros dos.

Y debemos serlo.

Él tiene que liderar este grupo, y yo he llegado a un punto donde ya ni siquiera me importa ver los cuerpos sin vida caer frente a mi.

Nunca me he preocupado por ello, porque la vida debe verse con una gran sonrisa, pero es obvio que él apenas puede resistirlo, y aun así, sigue sin ser de lejos una buena persona.

La manera en la que seduce a Beast... ¿mi Beast? ¿Si acaso todavía me importa ella? ¿O pienso que debo fingirlo para que no sea tan obvio? La persona que en realidad me hace vibrar...

Puedo sentirlo. Viene a visitar mi carpa otra vez. Lo hace cada noche que tenemos que conseguir un nuevo "caramelo" para Padre.

Las noches en las que salimos de misión, cuando todo el mundo ya está dormido, se introduce donde duermo. Trata de no hacer mucho ruido, pero yo ya sé que él va a venir, por lo que siempre le espero despierto. Se sienta en mi cama, y con su prótesis empieza a acomodarme los mechones que me caen sobre el rostro mientras finjo estar dormido. Al rato los abro, y veo sus ojos con un toque... ¿meláncolico? No se acerca a la tristeza, pero definitivamente no es feliz. Al verme despierto (siempre he supuesto que él sabe que siempre le espero despierto, pero jamás se lo he preguntado) sonríe. Tampoco es una sonrisa particularmente alegre.

Sus labios rozan mis mejillas y siento como un latigazo cálido recorre todo mi cuerpo. _¿Por esto Beast está tan enamorada de él...?_ me pregunto con un suspiro.

Y asumo que es por eso, por el calor que Joker trae a nuestras vidas, por esa sensación que hace que todo el cuerpo tiemble.

Sus labios encuentran los míos. Mis manos se introducen en su nuca agarrando sus cabellos. Nos fundimos en un beso y en suaves caricias.

Muchas caricias. La ropa desaparece completamente y todo es placer hasta que se introduce en mí. Duele un poco, pero eso realmente no importa. _Hay dolor en nuestras vidas todo el tiempo_. Dentro de poco todo vuelve a ser placer. Es un ritmo desquiciante, adentro, afuera, me agarra por las caderas y las penetraciones se vuelven más profundas. Mis gemidos empiezan a ser más altos y allí es cuando él me besa para acallarme. Su saliva es cálida y su lengua llena mi boca y me hace soltar quejidos inevitablemente. En lo que parece para siempre y casi al mismo instante, acaba dentro de mi y con eso yo también llego a ese punto de delirio que te hace tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Se separa un poco de mí, ambos jadeando levemente, y vuelve a jugar con los mechones de mi frente, aunque esta vez es con su mano real. Acaricia mi mejilla, y me da un beso demasiado dulce para venir de él. No debería sorprenderme, ya es una rutina, y sin embargo, cada vez me parece igual de increíble que él pueda comportarse así. Se levanta, se viste y me desea buenas noches, para irse a su carpa.

Eso lo entiendo, nunca me he quejado, de quedarnos dormidos y ser descubiertos por alguien cosas malas pasarían... Sin embargo, no puedo evitar abrazar mis piernas bajo las sábanas y suspirar hasta que los suspiros se vuelven lloriqueos.

Ninguno dice nada a la mañana siguiente. No hay necesidad de cosas sin importancia como esas. Cuando la mañana llega ambos somos integrantes de un circo de ensueño, somos como hermanos y yo estoy enamorado de mi hermana Beast.

Pero a nadie debería extrañarle que tengamos secretos oscuros como esos, la oscuridad ha rodeado nuestras vidas desde que nacimos.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/a: ¿Mucho? ¿Muy soso? Ellos tienen buena química y me dije ¿por qué no?

Comprendo que quedó algo OoC, ya que Dagger es usualmente alguien tan alegre, pero por eso mismo lo hice así. Un personaje alegre donde hagan un fic darky no es algo nuevo. xDD

¿Lo peor del caso? Tengo un super crush con Dagger, dios mio, que perfecto se ve asesinando gente inocente, lo adoro... Y vengo y lo ukeo... tengo problemas. Hice los mismo con Yukito, debo detenerme... no, mejor no. :D

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Para los que leen hetero, esperen un CielxDoll... aunque quiero esperar al próximo capítulo... los fans del manga sabrán porque. ;)

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias a Ertal77 por el beteo! Ya saben, los review son fuente de inspiración. Y ahorita me vendría un poco bien. ;)

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
